1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a rotary electric machine controller, a rotary electric machine control method, and a method of creating a control map.
2. Description of the Related Art
In Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-090552, the following rotary electric machine controller is disclosed. The rotary electric machine controller applies a high-frequency current to a rotary electric machine including a rotor having saliency and estimates a magnetic-pole direction of the rotor based on a high-frequency component contained in a voltage command as a component in response to the high-frequency current. The rotary electric machine controller calculates an error of an estimate value of the magnetic-pole direction, which is generated due to a d-q axis magnetic flux interference.
The inventors of the present application have found that the error of the estimate value of the magnetic-pole direction, which is generated due to the d-q axis magnetic flux interference, is not only a steady error as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2013-090552 but may also be generated depending on a magnetic-pole position of the rotor.
The present application has been made to solve the problem described above, and has an object to provide a rotary electric machine controller, a rotary electric machine control method, and a method of creating a control map, which are capable of suppressing an error of an estimate value corresponding to a magnetic-pole position of a rotor.